Tips and Hints
Welcome to the tips & hints page. Here you can write your tips and hints for other gamers to read and use. General *Izadora might ask you for some tomato bisque soup and will give you for it . Now, don't be fool, it might sound like a good deal but look at it this way: you gain , but you lose Tomato Bisque Soup that gives you . That 5 energy can be spend to earn way more gold in addition to at least . The general rule is: never give your subjects items they want, unless you already have the item and it is useless to you. (you don't really lose money since you're already getting the tomatoes, and you can still use the 5 energy for money and xp rather, than just money) ****Trap your alter-ego! As your kingdom gets bigger and bigger, you waste a significant amount of time waiting for your character to reach buildings/animals/trees that you want to tend. But when your character can't reach the object that you clicked, you perform the action immediately. Abuse it by trapping him or her inside a fence or wall! The only downside is that you have less time to cancel an action if you've made mistake. *Keep at least one root, you will need it for some missions and you can buy it from the market only for crowns. Building and Crafting *Building and crafting can take quite a long time. To help speed up the process, try to build more than one of the crafting buildings. This means that you can craft something and get two at the end! Exploring *Do you find it hard to make all of those exploration crystals? Sometimes, they ask you for 36 of them, now that's a challenge! To get more, click on your workshop and click on ask, also click on a gloomed piece of land and click on post to wall and finally ask all of your friends to send you one as a gift. Also have more than one workshop to speed up the process! *When you first need to explore, you are obligated to go to C4 (see "Map of the Gloom") but then you can choose where you want to go. Don't explore to B4 right away, go first to D4 so you would be right next to Alastair. Animals and Crops *Getting animals to adult maturity is always better sooner than later. You will need the resouces that they give later on even though you can use them right now. It's always better to plan ahead than getting stuck behind. *You might consider spending your free newbie Crowns to unlock a higher level animal such as Mink or Goose. Minks at maturity give , which is nearly as good as a Cottage but takes up a lot less space! And you can only have 7 cottages, but you can have 25 minks. It is possible to fund exploration faster this way. Using Resources * Don't clear weeds, roots, and trees unless you have to for a quest. Sell them instead -- those roots are worth 200 Coins!